The legend of John,the angel of death
by Isaac the shapeshifter
Summary: this is just something i dreamed of while i was asleep.bad grammers too. blu and jewel love have grown and are ready to take it to the next level.but what will happen when a phsycopathic scarlet macaw is involved?


**A/N:Hey guys, it's me Mw3fan and I am starting on this new story. For any of you who have read my previous story "The plan", I just have to say I will not be updating another chapter this month because my mom is sending me to Rio de Janeiro to visit my cousins, and also because she thinks I need to learn about more about my culture. But as usual, I will still R&R(as always). And if you want, pm me, I will respond. Well here goes another short ass story/chapter.**

Chapter1:John, the angel of death

Love. They say love is the most powerful thing in this world, love is when two living creatures cares for eachother. They say love is like… how should I say this…It's almost like Christmas, you just don't know what surprise your just going to get. Love just makes you feel like your just going to stay with that one special person you care for forever.

I for one say… That's a bunch of bullshit!

You see boys and girls, love is actually one of the things that makes you weak.

For me, love is a female scarlet macaw named Sofia. You see boys and girls, it all started when Sofia and I met, it was love at first sight, then after two weeks we began a relationship, three weeks later, we took our relationship to the next level of becoming parents of three chicks.

After the little ones finally grew their feathers, Sofia has been getting out of the hollow so often.

two month has past. I decided to put my daughter in charge as she is older than her two siblings, then I head out to spy on my mate to see why she has been leaving me and the kids so often.

**An hour later(well ain't that some bullshit)**

I have been following Sofia for hours, knowing she haven't been suspicious that someone was following her.

She finally entered a hollow. I didn't even bother to see what she's doing in there until all of a sudden, I heard a loud moaning, and it was coming from the hollow my wife just entered earlier.

I flew in as fast as I can. When I have entered, I then took a glimpse of the most disturbing sight

I gasp in shock of disbelief. Another male ontop of my mate.

They both turned their heads towards me in shock.

"John!" Sofia shouted as she rose to her talons.

I didn't hear her cried my name. All I heared was the shattering pieces of my heart, I felt betrayed, lonesome. I felt hatred. The fires of hell had no fury of the anger that was rising inside me.

I just stood there motionless, I couldn't think of anything, except one thing did come to my mind, and that was to give the devil the souls he so dearly deserves. I took a glance at the male who was dry humping my ex wife earlier. with no hessitation, I then began to sprint towards him.

When I got alittle closer, I then quickly slit his throat with my talons which cause him to collapse as his blood now covered the floor. After that was done, I took a glance at Sofia who was bursting into tears. I then thought of having alittle fun with her before I cut her head off.

20 hours later(damn. Whatever they did. Took a long time)

My deed was done, I have become everything a lot of people would be afraid of, a killer, phsycopath , and a rapist after what I did earlier with that bitch.

I arrived home to find that the chicks were asleep.

As I took a glance of each one of them, they started to look just like their mother. So guess what I did boys and girls. Lets just say… A guy got to eat. *insane laugh*

**A/N:So that's it guys. This is just what I dreamed of while I was taking a nap today. If you are wondering when is Blu and Jewel going to appear in this story. Just be patient. They'll appear In the next chapter. Before I go, I just want to ask come no one r&r son of blu and jewel stories anymore? it's like,everyone stoped reading his stories after free spirited blu. Please r&r his stories. **


End file.
